


Feel

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Elf!Keith, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, blowjob, forest god!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Long-time lovers have a fun night.





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> the word of Day 3 is "sensory deprivation"

It’s a little game they like to play. As the god of his forests – of all the forests in the world – Shiro has more powers than Keith knows: so he can take away Keith’s senses, one at a time. As an elf who knows this particular forest better than his own pockets, Keith is a hard one to catch even as his ears are plugged. Keith has sharp eyes, after all.

Shiro chases him at a leisurely pace, shifts from shadow to shadow and smiles at his elf, jumping from tree to tree with cat-like grace.

Keith’s laughter is a melody Shiro loves to hear.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Shiro whispers, as soft as the wind, his many eyes witnessing the different levels of realities, all focused on the one bright spot of Keith’s shining soul.

Shiro corners him to a clearing, his favourite clearing, to the altar that they both know intimately.

Keith bites his lip. He’s only wearing a tunic, he’s got to be cold but his cheeks are flushed, his dark hair curling so sweetly under his jaw.

“Hey, Shiro,” he says, voice a little slurred.

Shiro advances. He lays a kiss to his little elf’s mouth and then places his clawed palm, as big as Keith’s face, on him.

Keith gasps, arms instantly flailing, hands reaching for Shiro’s claws. Shiro kisses him again, sweeter, slips a little honey to his mouth to make him calm. Keith quivers, his lips are parted. Shiro kisses his mouth, his jaw, his neck.

Only once Keith’s lips have curled into a pleased grin and he’s whispered Shiro’s name again, Shiro lifts him to the altar. Without a sight, without hearing, Keith has to rely more on Shiro, more on feeling.

It’s exactly what Shiro wants.

My sweet thing.

My little elf.

My Keith, my fierce, beautiful Keith.

He nudges Keith’s hands up, over his head. He nudges Keith’s thighs apart and sets his huge, clawed hand, the right one, the one that was mangled centuries ago and had grown disfigured. The one that can pin Keith down to the cool marble with ease.

Keith is tense, as expected, so Shiro pushes himself between his thighs, gets Keith’s legs on his antlers.

Gets his mouth on that little cock, shifting the tunic up just enough.

Oh, maybe Keith is tall by elf standards, maybe he’s slender like a young mountain lion, maybe he’s almost as eternal as the autumn in Shiro’s forest. But he’s nothing in comparison Shiro, who was born before time was.

Yet Shiro doesn’t compare.

Shiro loves him.

Shiro’s long, wet tongue caresses Keith’s cock, his lips wrap around the tip, suckling. He’s careful of his teeth, although he’s certain Keith would whimper beautifully if Shiro were to graze him with them.

Tonight is not the time for pain. Keith’s skin, once his tunic is ripped from him, is flushed, his nipples peaked. Shiro rolls them between the fingers of his left hand, nicks him with his claws, just enough to get Keith to squeak.

“By the – “ Shiro presses his palm to Keith’s mouth, presses his mouth to Keith’s hip.

“No other Gods than me here, sweetheart,” Shiro whispers, both in words and in Keith’s mind.

Shiro grabs a hold of his baby’s thighs and bends his legs, glad when Keith takes the hint and holds them himself.

Shiro nuzzles Keith’s pretty ass, nibbles the soft, yielding flesh, licks and sucks a few sweet marks.

Keith whispers his name, the tension in his body beginning to slip away.

Shiro spreads his cheeks and licks between them, licks into that pink pucker, unfurls his long tongue to taste Keith, lets more of his honey slip into him until Keith lets out a quivering moan.

Are you feeling this, my love?

“Yes,” Keith whimpers. He’s always loved to have his ass played with: loved to have himself penetrated, with toys, with vines, with Shiro’s tongue or Shiro’s cock. Maybe later, but for now: Shiro licks him.

He licks and licks and never goes numb, never gets tired, only pulls away when Keith threatens to come.

Keith reaches for him instantly, mouth parted, eyes open but unseeing, ears unhearing. “Shiro? Are you there? Shiro, please – “

Shiro kisses his mouth then, long, good, deep until Keith is pliant and adorable once more.

Oh yes. Tonight will be long.


End file.
